Agricultural conveyors are used for conveying various grains and seeds. With advances in bioengineered seeds, there is a need to avoid cross contamination from different seeds and hybrids. Conventional conveyors, including a tube conveyor with an internal belt, typically have spillage problems, both at the inlet and at the discharge end. During operation of the conveyor, spilled seeds tend to migrate downwardly to the conveyor inlet end. Conventional conveyors have a small door on the end of the inlet housing to facilitate clean-out of remnant seeds. However, the small size of the door limits access to the components at the inlet end, including the brush, skirts, roller, and corners of the housing. Thus, an operator cannot conduct a full or complete visual inspection of the lower end of the conveyor to assure that all seeds have been cleaned out. If a batch of seeds becomes contaminated, the batch must be thrown out, at a cost of thousands and tens of thousands of dollars.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved belt conveyor assembly having a pivotal inlet hood for complete clean-out of the inlet housing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor hood which allows complete visual inspection of the conveyor inlet housing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor hood which opens fully to allow access to all of the components at the lower end of the conveyor for removal of seed remnants.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hood on an agricultural conveyor which provides complete and easy removal of all seed, grain and other similar materials collected in the inlet end of the conveyor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an agricultural conveyor having an improved inlet hood which can be quickly and easily moved between a closed use position and an open clean out position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for preventing biological contamination of seeds and grains in an agricultural conveyor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for quickly and easily cleaning out particulates from the inlet end of a grain and seed conveyor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an agricultural conveyor with an improved hood which is economical to manufacture, and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.